Time Stands Still
by Nienn
Summary: Series of holiday drabbles, of the TeFu persuasion. I was in a festive mood, it seems.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I was bored and, apparently, in somewhat of a festive mood. I realize the holidays used here are unoriginal, but meh, they're the ones I felt like writing. Enjoy.

* * *

PpPpPpPpPpPpP

**Valentine's Day**

Tezuka found Fuji having lunch under a tree. He sat down beside him, and opened his own bento.

They ate in relative silence.

When they had finished and put their things away, Fuji started rummaging through his bag. His hand came out carrying a small box of chocolates, that he started eating right away.

"Oishi told me you got quite a lot of chocolate this year Tezuka. You're as popular as ever, aren't you?"

"Ah."

Fuji smiled and offered him a piece of chocolate, which Tezuka accepted.

It was quiet for a while, both boys silently eating their sweets.

"You made this, didn't you?"

Fuji blinked, momentarily caught off-guard, before turning and smiling at Tezuka once more.

"Yes, I did."

"Ah."

"..."

"It's good."

"I see."

PpPpPpPpPpPpP

**White Day**

The regulars were all in the locker rooms, about to start afternoon practice. As Fuji was putting on his favourite worn-out wristband, the seams started to come apart. As he stared at it moodily, Eiji approached him with bouncing steps and glomped him from behind.

"Oh, Fujiko! And it was your favourite too! Wanna wear one of mine, nya?"

"Thank you Eiji, but it's ok. I'll just get a new one after practice, it was high time anyway."

Eiji pouted for a bit, but he soon shrugged it off and went to glomp his partner instead.

"Alright everyone, time for practice, head to the courts!"

At Tezuka's command, Fuji snapped out of his reverie and went to close his bag.

As he heard the last of the regulars exit, he turned to find Tezuka looking at him only a few feet away.

"...Tezuka?"

When Fuji finally stepped unto the courts, he was sporting a broad smile, and a brand-new, Seigaku-blue wristband.

As Tezuka ordered warm-up laps, the more perceptive members of the club couldn't help but notice their buchou was sporting something new of his own. Still, most took it for a slight sunburn. Surely Tezuka Kunimitsu didn't blush.

PpPpPpPpPpPpP

**Hanami (Cherry Blossom Festival)**

It was a warm day, even though the sun was already setting. Cherry blossom petals flew around with the slightest of breezes. It was an almost perfect afternoon.

Yuuta had already chided him a few times for not properly enjoying himself.

"Dumb Aniki, stop spacing out and have some fun!" he'd said as he run back to where his family was, like he was ten again, young and carefree.

The scenery was nostalgic. It got him thinking of things and places and people far away. Away from his reach, away from him.

He sighed. As he was making his way towards his family, with loud Yuuta and smiling Yumiko, his cellphone rang.

Looking at the caller ID, far, far away didn't seem that far after all.

PpPpPpPpPpPpP

**Christmas**

It was a perfect Christmas morning, Tezuka would have thought, if he were the type to think about such things.

The air was crisp and clear, and an unmarred blanket of snow still covered the ground from the night before.

As he stepped outside his home and was about to lock the door, a more than familiar voice reached his ears.

"So Tezuka, have you been naughty or nice this year?"

He turned around to face a smirking tensai looking at him from the sidewalk.

The taller boy merely raised an eyebrow and went to stand in front of him. When they were close enough to touch, Fuji leaned forward on his tiptoes, gave Tezuka a small peck on the lips, and proceeded to bury his face on the crook of said boy's neck.

With a mouth full of scarf, Tezuka barely managed to get the tensai's next words, though he fully caught the teasing tone in which they were said.

"Saa, don't worry, I don't think I was very nice either."

PpPpPpPpPpPpP

**New Year's Eve**

It was already close to midnight, and the expectant air was almost palpable. It had been said that the Shiba Park's fireworks show of this particular year was going to be truly spectacular.

A huge crowd had gathered despite the cold night, some choosing to appreciate it from the ground, others from the vantage point of the Tokio Tower.

Fuji had insisted that they stay on the ground, for the sole purpose of having to raise their heads to watch the show. Something about the poetry of looking up and ahead during a time of new beginnings.

Tezuka knew Fuji was just afraid of heights. He didn't say anything either way.

"Did you make any New Year's resolutions, Tezuka?"

"Yes."

"Ah."

"Did you?"

"Saa... I didn't. I find them somewhat restricting. I like to leave room for the unknown."

"Mmh."

Whatever anyone of them was going to say next was suddenly drowned out by the sound of the first fireworks.

As a brand new year started, and Tezuka watched the awe-filled face of his friend illuminated by the dozens of lights that adorned the skies, he found himself casting his resolutions to the wind. Who knew how much space the unknown would need, and after all, Tezuka was not one to get careless.

* * *

A/N: If you happen to catch any incongruities, ignore them, we'll call them 'creative license' and leave at that. Review and tell me what you think if you've got the time, and don't forget to spread the TeFu love.


End file.
